


For Love, Why Not?

by DaniJayNel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Love at First Sight, Oneshot, day 02, prompt 06, yuri fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke had never believed in love at first sight. But Clarke was also the biggest walking contradiction, and that was one thing she didn’t entirely mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love, Why Not?

Clarke had never believed in love at first sight. Romance movies were always the bane of her existence, and more so the couples that pranced around, dramatically exclaiming that their love was perfect, their love was eternal. Clarke wasn’t a pessimist, but she simply didn’t believe that love could be based on something as simple as ‘first sight’. What does one grow to love, then? Their face? That wasn’t much to go on. Their clothing? Even less. In essence, what does one fall in love with exactly, if falling in love at first sight?

But Clarke was also the biggest walking contradiction, and that was one thing she didn’t entirely mind.

“Clarke?” Lexa mumbled, green eyes fluttering open. They flicked to the bedroom window, then back towards Clarke. “What are you doing up? It’s still dark out.”

Clarke pressed her lips together. Lexa had closed her eyes again, but she scooted closer so that she could snuggle against Clarke’s chest. She rested her cheek against Clarke’s neck, nestled and warm. “Just…” Clarke started, unsure how to make it sound less weird. “I was just watching you.”

Lexa’s warm breath washed over Clarke’s collarbone as she laughed. “That’s a little creepy, Clarke.”

Though that was true, Clarke wouldn’t say so. She dropped a soft kiss against Lexa’s cheek, then lower along her jaw. Lexa sighed softly and turned onto her back.

“What is it?”

Clarke’s lips paused at Lexa’s, hovering just above them. “I just want to kiss you.” She was overtaken by a strange ache, one that urged her to pull Lexa against her, wrap her up and never let her go. She did, crawling deeper underneath the covers and pressing herself fully against Lexa’s front. All Lexa returned was a lifted brow, but her warm hand came to rest on Clarke’s hip, and her features filled with warmth. “I just love you.”

“And you couldn’t wait until morning to tell me?”

Clarke smiled. “I couldn’t contain it.”

At that, Lexa chuckled. “Love is weakness, Clarke.” It was a running joke between them, but something that had made the earlier attempts at their relationship difficult.

“If love is weakness, then I’m the weakest person on earth.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, but she pressed a kiss to Clarke’s lips, and then turned over onto her side so that Clarke was the big spoon. “Me too. Now hold me until I fall asleep. We can cry in each other’s arms tomorrow.”

Laughing softly, Clarke ran her lips over Lexa’s shoulder. She didn’t disturb her further, and left her exhausted lover to enjoy a few more hours of sleep.

So yeah, Clarke had fallen in love at first sight. The moment Lexa had entered the room, when those fierce green eyes had locked onto Clarke’s own blue, she was falling. She hadn’t stopped falling, not since the very first second.

_“Hi, are you Clarke?”_

_Clarke’s heart thudded and her knees turned to jelly. She couldn’t understand why she was reacting so out of character, with a stranger of all people. “S-sure,” she responded, like an idiot that never had an education._

_Neat eyebrows pulled together, and vibrant green eyes stared Clarke down. She swallowed thickly, since her mouth was suddenly too dry. “I’m Lexa,” she said. Her voice, it was doing strange things to Clarke’s belly. The first time hearing it and Clarke didn’t want it to stop. “I’ll be working with you from now on.”_

_She held a hand out, but Clarke could only stare at it, dumbfounded, embarrassed, and confused._

Smiling, Clarke found Lexa’s hand and intertwined their fingers. She was deeply asleep, from the even lengths of her breaths. Clarke felt warmth not just from Lexa, but from within her chest. She relaxed, pressed her cheek to Lexa’s shoulder, and then let sleep take her.

Clarke had never believed in love at first sight, but there was always a chance to be proven wrong.


End file.
